Nowhere at home
by Carpenhunter
Summary: Dans cet OS nous remontons un peu plus loin dans la vie d'Ashley, bien avant qu'elle ne devienne chasseuse et bien après le drame qui la motivera à en devenir une.
1. Chapter 1

'' Nowhere at home... ''

Il faisait nuit, et sa chambre était plongée dans le noir le plus obscure. Ashley ne dormait pas, elle était réveillée, enfin presque. Elle regardait la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de son petit frère, mitoyenne à la sienne de la même manière qu'un enfant qui ne peux quitter la porte de son placard des yeux, de peur qu'un monstre ne s'y échappe. Il y avait bien un monstre, mais il n'était pas dans le placard ou sous le lit mais dans la pièce d'à côté, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Ses doigts touchaient fébrilement la poignée de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle savait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire si elle y allait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était comme un patin, dirigée par des files invisibles. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était hurler, un cri qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho, comme une complainte. Elle tenait fermement la poignée, elle ne voulait, ou plutôt ne pouvait pas la lâcher, elle la tourna et commença à ouvrir la porte à contre cœur. Un souffle glacial pire que la mort s'en échappa, et à cet instant elle aurait voulu la refermer et se cacher sous ses draps.

Cependant il était trop tard la porte était ouverte, s'en aucune envie aucune, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre de son petit frère, qui n'était pour l'heure qu'un bébé. Quelqu'un était penché au dessus de son berceau, mais de là où elle était elle pouvait voir qu'il était vide, son jeune frère n'était pas là. L'homme se retourna alors, mais bien qu'il lui faisait face elle ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, il était caché dans la pénombre.

C'est alors que la pièce, puis la maison tout entière prit feu. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ou pourquoi, elle se retrouva soudainement collée au mur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout autour d'elle, la maison s'effondrait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à crier ou à se libérer des liens invisible qui l'entravait, elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, cela ne changerait rien, son destin était déjà scellé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était regarder l'homme sans visage s'éloigner comme si il glissait sur un tapis roulant. Disparaître dans un ricanement plus que surhumain et désincarné, ne laissant transparaître que des yeux jaunes et luisants.

C'était toujours à ce moment là qu'Ashley se réveillait, transpirante de sueur. La jeune fille cherchait désespérément une source de lumière afin de véritablement sortir de ce cauchemar. La lumière allumée, elle tentait de se calmer et de retrouver une respiration normal. Assise dans son lit, semblable à ceux que possèdent les hôpitaux, ses pieds ne touchait même pas le sol.

Alors qu'elle tentait péniblement de se calmer et de s'empêcher de pleurer, un bruit dans le couloir de l'orphelinat la fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que c'était lui ? Est-ce qu'il venait enfin la chercher ?

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ces angoisses ne la quittait pas, de même que ses cauchemars, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la gouvernante avait décidée de l'isoler dans une pièce non utilisé, loin de là où dormaient les autres enfants. Elle avait essayer de faire croire à la jeune fille qu'elle faisait ça pour elle, afin qu'elle est une chambre rien qu'à elle. Ashley se rappelait d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là elle avait rit, elle avait beau n'avoir que 12 ans elle savait très bien à quoi elle devait ce '' privilège ''.

Depuis cette nuit terrible où ses parents adoptifs ainsi que son petit frère étaient mort dans un incendie, elle n'avait cessé de déclarer haut et fort que c'était un monstre qui avait allumé le feu. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas que la moité des enfants la prenne pour une folle, elle revivait tout les soirs le même cauchemar. Alors elle pensait bien que si la gouvernante l'avait subitement dotée d'une chambre individuelle, bien éloigner des dortoirs ce n'était pas pour son bien à elle mais plutôt pour le bien des autres.

Mais ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était le regard mi compatissant mi qui se voulait rassurant, que lui lançait le personnelle ainsi que la gouvernante de l'orphelinat. Un regard qui disait '' Ce n'est pas grave c'est ta façon d'affronter le drame '', et elle ne supportait pas cela. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs souvent de faire des crises et de s'isoler dans sa chambre afin de crier sa rage contre son oreiller. Les seules personnes qui avaient vraiment sembler la croire hormis les très jeunes enfants de l'orphelinat, c'étaient deux agents du FBI qui était vraiment, vraiment étrange, ils lui avait posé tous un tas de questions. Est-ce qu'il avait eu un problème de courant ? Est-ce qu'elle avait sentie une odeur de souffre ?... et plein d'autre dans le même style. Elle ne voyait pas où ils voulait en venir, elle avait même finit par penser que c'était eux qui était fou. Elle s'était même surprise à les espionner une fois la porte franchi, elle n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre de quoi il parlait mais se dont elle était sûr c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. En effet ils s'engueulaient dans la rue comme du poisson pourri, on aurait dit un vieux couple. Mais malgré leur désaccord évident ils repartirent tout de même ensemble dans la même voiture pourri, celle avec laquelle ils étaient arriver deux heures plutôt. Et voilà ils étaient partie, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule, avec des gens qui la regardait comme la folle aux chats.

Elle détestait cette endroit, pas seulement parce que les gens la regardait comme si elle disait avoir vu Dieu, mais aussi car elle en se sentait absolument pas en sécurité ici. Tout les soirs depuis l'incendie, elle avait peur, peur que le monstre vienne la tuer, pour finir le travail. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidée de partir, ce soir. Dans un sac à dos elle fourrait le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait avec deux, trois barres de céréales qu'elle avait réussi à piquer à la cantine. À chaque bruits elle se stoppait net, peur de se faire prendre par la gouvernante, ou par bien pire.

Une fois cela fait, elle mis le sac sur le dos et s'approcha de la seule fenêtre que sa chambre comportait. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermé, elle avait beau insister elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait paré à cette éventualité. Elle pris son sac et chercha le couteau en argent qu'elle avait aussi prit à la cantine. Bon effectivement elle ne l'avait pas prit dans ce but premier, elle s'était dit que au cas ou une arme ne serait pas de trop si elle tombe sur des gens peu recommandable. Elle glissa le couteau sous le loquet, espérant le faire céder sans trop de bruit. Malheureusement, en cédant il fit un bruit terrible, si terrible qu'elle resta un moment dans le noir sans bouger. S'attendant à voir la lampe torche de la gouvernante, allait passer sous sa porte, mais il n'en fut rien. Et c'est ainsi que la jeune Ashley, âgé d'à peine 12 ans, fugua sans trop savoir où.

Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait sur une route rendu humide par la dernière pluie, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'observait caché à l'orée de la forêt. Si elle avait su à qui appartenait cette ombre, elle aurait frissonné de terreur. Ce qui fut effectivement le cas, mais elle mit cela sur le coup de l'adrénaline dû à cette fugue plus qu'irréfléchie. Toujours est-il, que l'homme à qui appartenait cette ombre, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un homme, lui avait causé beaucoup de peine. Observant la jeune fille partir, il eu un sourire malsain sur le visage. Il ne prononça que quelques mots qui se perdirent dans la nuit, des mots qui aurait glacé le sang de la jeune fille.

'' Vole... vole mon petit moineau, j'ai hâte de voire ce que tu vas devenir … '' Dit-il dans un rire.


	2. Chapter 2

'' Nowhere at home... ''

Partie 2

Les néons qui diffusaient allégrement une lumière artificielle plus que nauséeuse, aveuglaient quelque peu la jeune Ashley qui n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait quittée l'orphelinat, et bien que les premiers jours elle fut relativement chanceuse, ces deux derniers jours furent plus que difficiles. Elle ne trouva point de nourriture comestible et encore moins de lieu à peu près correct pour s'endormir. De toute façon même si on lui avait offert une nuit dans un palace cinq étoiles, la faim l'aurait maintenue éveillée. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu aussi faim, à tel point que même les choux de Bruxelles pourri devant lesquelles elle venait de passer lui ouvrait l'appétit, c'est pour dire.

Cela faisait maintenant bien 20 minutes qu'elle était planté devant un paquet de chips qui lui faisait terriblement envie, non loin de là le jeune magasinier était à moitié endormi derrière son comptoir. Si elle le voulait, elle avait amplement les moyens de partir avec sans payer. Elle avait terriblement faim, mais elle avait tout de même des scrupules à voler, à commettre un crime, même si cette semaine ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais la faim était trop forte, il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose sinon elle ne tiendrait pas une journée de plus. L'air nerveux mais décidée, elle regardait partout autour d'elle de peur qu'on ne la surprenne. Une fois qu'elle avait constatée qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, elle fourra deux petits paquets de chips ainsi qu'un sachet de viande séché sous son tee-shirt avant de fermer son gilet.

L'air de rien, elle commença à rejoindre la sortie sans se presser pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son regard baissé elle ne voulait croisé le regard de personne, car elle était sûr que son crime était écrit en lettres capitales sur son front, de plus elle avait, en entrant, remarqué une caméra qu'elle pensait vu son état sûrement HS, mais dans le doute elle préférait dissimuler son visage. Elle n'était plus très loin de la sortie elle le savait, mais un obstacle la stoppa net dans sa course, la faisant basculer et répandant par la même occasion le butin de son larcin sur le sol.

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle resta ainsi, immobile, les fesses sur un carrelage froid à toiser la personne qui l'avait reversée. Toujours à l'entré du magasin, une jeune femme se tenait entre elle et la sortie, un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, ne lui laissait pas espérer la moindre fuite. Elle était éclairée par la même lumière qu'Ashley, mais semblait s'en être assez vite accommodée, une lumière qui lui permit de détailler la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle ne portait rien d'extravagant, c'était même assez passe partout surtout si on comparait cela à la mode des années 90'. Elle portait un jeans, des bottes hautes noires et un blouson noir également à capuche qu'elle portait au dessus d'un tee-shirt gris. Et bien que la capuche couvrait la moitié de son visage, la jeune fille parvenait tout de même à voir les yeux bleus très clairs de la jeune femme.

La femme en face d'elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle signale au magasinier le vol elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta juste de passer à côté d'elle sans dire un mot. Puis alors qu'elles n'étaient séparées l'une de l'autre que de quelques pas, la jeune femme s'adressa à elle.

«-Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il se réveille ? Va t'en ! » Dit-elle sur un ton aussi calme qu'autoritaire.

Bien qu'Ashley était surprise elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle se dépêcha de récupérer ce qui était étalé sur le sol avant de détaler comme un lapin. Une fois hors de porté et totalement essoufflée, elle s'arrêta à un vieil abri bus avant de commencer à manger. Elle n'était pas fière d'avoir volé, encore une fois mais cela lui faisait réellement du bien de manger enfin, qu'elle se goinfra, à la limite de se rendre malade. Une fois son maigre repas consommé, elle jeta tout les paquets vides dans une poubelle qui traînait là. Sans plus s'attarder à l'abri bus elle reprit sa route vers le nord. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, pas plus que il y a une semaine lorsqu'elle était partie, de l'orphelinat de Beech Brook à Cleveland dans le Mississippi.

Aujourd'hui elle était à Huntsville en Alabama, et elle ne savait pas où elle serait demain. C'est donc à une heure bien tardive pour une enfant de 12 ans, qu'Ashley poursuivie sa route vers le nord. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'aller au nord, elle aurait très bien pu aller au sud, à l'ouest ou à l'est, tout ce qu'elle s'était contentée de faire c'était de marcher droit devant elle sans jamais se retourner. Elle n'avait aucun but, nulle part où aller, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de mettre assez de distance entre elle et ses cauchemars. Et si pour cela elle devait aller jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde alors qu'il en soit ainsi, de toute façon elle n'avait plus d'attache, plus personne ne pouvait la regretter.

Soudain, et alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua que très tard la voiture lancée à très grande vitesse qui manqua de peu de la renverser. Voiture qui faillie se retourner et qui s'arrêta plus loin dans un puissant crissement de pneu. Ashley avait vraiment eu peur sur le coup, mais elle savait qu'elle était vraiment mal barrée lorsqu'elle vit quatre personnes apparemment éméchées sortir de la voiture en rigolant. L'un d'eux fit le tour de la voiture comme pour prendre connaissance des dégâts, pendant que l'autre qui venait de remarquer sa présence, s'approcha d'Ashley d'un pas titubant avec, accroché à son cou deux grandes blondes qui ne semblaient pas avoir bu que de l'eau ce soir.

«-HEY PETITE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS TOUTE SEULE ? » Hurla-t-il alors à plein poumon.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait peur, certes cette situation aurait terrifié n'importe quelle petite fille en fugue, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Au fond d'elle même, Ashley savait qu'elle courait actuellement un véritable danger. Son instinct ne lui dictait qu'une seule chose... De courir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Elle ne prit pas tout de suite la fuite, elle attendit, pétrifiée de peur, que l'homme lui adresse de nouveau la parole pour comprendre il était vraiment le temps de se barrer.

«-Hey, reste pas plantée là, généralement je préfère faire un peu de sport avant de manger... » Dit-il d'un rire macabre.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans se douter que c'était exactement la réaction qu'espérait l'homme qui c'était maintenant lancé à sa poursuite. Alors qu'elle courait à toute allure, se prenant les pieds dans de nombreuses racines, elle entendait, comme un écho qui se répercutait sur les arbres, les ricanements de ses poursuivants. Ces rires, qui ressemblaient plus aux gloussements d'une créature tout droit venu de nos cauchemars, venait de toute les directions, de telle manière qu'elle ne savait précisément où se trouvaient les quatre énergumènes lancés après elle.

Soudain elle sentit ses pieds décollés du sol, et de puissants bras la saisir par les épaules avant de la lâcher s'écraser plus loin. Le corps d'Ashley retomba sur le sol dans un fracas sourd, elle ne savait pas lesquels mais certains de ses os venaient de se fissurer sous le choc. Le côté droit de son visage contre le sol humide et froid, elle hésitait à se relever, de peur d'avoir mal. Quoique même si elle avait voulu elle aurait eu du mal, le choc l'avait pas mal sonnée.

Bien que confuse elle sentie des bras la soulever du sol, pour la mettre sur ses pieds qui avaient encore du mal à la porter. Du sang coulait dans les yeux, elle avait sûrement dû se blesser au front, et de ce fait elle voyait mal ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle voyait cependant assez bien pour voir qu'elle était dans de beaux draps. Les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient précédemment accrochés au cou de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, l'entouraient et tenaient chacune un de ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes, qui ressemblaient plus à des monstres aux dents longues et aux yeux injectés de sang qu'à de belles demoiselles, serraient très fort les poignets d'Ashley. À un tel point que, très vite, le sang venait à manquer dans les doigts de la jeune fille.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de se débattre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, les deux femmes serraient trop fort, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre muscle.

Ashley vit alors avec terreur l'homme qui lui avait parlé plus tôt, s'approcher d'elle le visage tout autant déformé que ceux des femmes qui la tenaient, ainsi que celui de son ami derrière lui. Il était maintenant assez près pour qu'Ashley sente son haleine putride être rejetée par saccade sur son visage. Les lèvres retroussées, elles révélaient deux rangés de crocs acérés semblables à ceux d'une créature sauvage.

«-J'aime la chasse mais il y à des limites jeune fille, … » Dit-il alors passablement énervé.

«-Une véritable antilope … » Finit par dire la femme qui tenait le bras gauche d'Ashley .

«-À se demander si elle est humaine... » Enchaîna l'autre tout en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

Ashley était perdue, de quoi ils lui parlaient ? Elle pas humaine ? Elle était bien plus humaine qu'eux en tout cas, pensa-t-elle, et à en ne pas douter. Elle regarda les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient avec horreur, ne sachant comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

«-Bon Jimmy tu l'as bouffe qu'on se barre d'ici, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il serait temps qu'on se casse ! » Déclara l'homme qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début.

Le dénommé Jimmy qui était en train de la regarder de la tête aux pieds comme pour se demander quelle partie il allait manger en premier, leva les yeux aux ciel, à tout les coup celui là était le rabat joie du groupe.

«-Allez Rico, détends toi... tiens tu n'as qu'à la goûter en premier … » Finit par dire Jimmy tout en se retournant.

Cependant son ami ne semblait pas réagir, il leur faisait face, les yeux perdu dans le vide, le seul mouvement qu'il fit fut un mouvement de lèvre semblable à un tic nerveux.

«-Rico ? » Demanda alors Jimmy.

Soudain Ashley remarqua, un fin fil rouge qui parcourait de gauche à droite sa gorge, que les autres ne tardèrent pas à voir non plus. Le fil rouge s'était épaissi un petit peu, avant que le feu nommé Rico ne tombe en avant laissant par ce fait sa tête rouler jusqu'au pied de Jimmy.


End file.
